One type of non-volatile integrated circuit memory (e.g., flash memory) employs floating gate memory cells. Another type of flash memory cell uses charge trapping memory cells. In a charge trapping memory cell, a charge trapping region can be charged (programmed) and discharged (erased) to store a respective bit value.
An array of memory cells includes a number of word lines formed on a substrate. The word lines are separated from each other by a spacer made of a dielectric material. A problem with conventional charge trapping memory cells is that, when they are erased, charges will become trapped in the spacer material instead of moving to the substrate. As a result, source/drain regions in the substrate may become partially depleted, increasing resistance and consequently increasing the voltage drops across those regions and across the memory array.
A solution that addresses the issues discussed above would thus be beneficial.